Letter
by otakuffee
Summary: A letter. "Writing a letter?" "Huh? Ah, no. ..." That was their first conversation. A letter. That's what brought them together again. A letter. But this time, will it break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

A Letter

A/N: OOhhh... I don't know why but this story is stuck in my head. Mind you, I really find love letters or cards romantic. Especially if the card itself is hand-made. My mother showed us some of my father's hand made card. (Well, my father is quite an artist.) The words inside may sound cheesy but hey, it touched my mother's heart. ^_^ Just thinking how much effort and time my father spent in making those, I feel so touched and special. And I wasn't even the one who received it! hahaha...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and its characters!

* * *

Summary: A letter. "Writing a letter?" "Huh? Ah, no. ..." That was their first conversation. A letter. That's what brought them together again. A letter. But this time, will it broke them apart?

* * *

"Writing a letter?" "Huh? Ah, no. I don't even know how to make one. I'm just scribbling about random things." replied the navy blue haired guy as he turns sideways to face the girl. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that you face a really peaceful face while ahh scribbling. I thought that you were thinking of the person you were writing to. Sorry if I offended you." The girl said as she put her hand on the tree where the guy is leaning on. The guy stared at the girl as she looked at the sight before her with a satisfied smile on her lips. The girl closed her eyes and deeply enhales then said, "I should go. Sorry for the incovenience." She said and gave him a smile. The guy was left entranced by her smile. "A-ah! No p-problem."

"Did I just stutter?" He asked himself as he slapped his forehead. _'Her eyes were gold. Ah! She's wearing our school uniform.' _He smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Let's break up." Amu said to Tadase. "But why?" "Sorry, senpai, but I think this relationship is going no where. We better go our separate ways. Thank you and goodbye, senpai." Amu said and bowed then briskly walked away; leaving Tadase glued on the spot.

* * *

"Let's break up." Tadase imitated with a girlish voice. "I can't believe that girl broke up with me." "Why are you so pissed now? You broke up for almost a week now. Besides, you have that Chiharu chick." asked Kairi. "That's why I'm so pissed! I spend most of my time with that pinkette. That plain and boring pinkette! Then she has the guts to break up with me. What pisses me off the most is that Chiharu broke up with me too!" Tadase hissed. "Ha! Score one for the girls. Zero for Tadase!" "Shut up, Kukai." "Hey, what does the pinkette look like?" Nagi asked. Tadase scanned his phone and showed it to them.

"Hey! I have an idea!" "When Tadase has that look on his face, it means trouble. So, whatever it is, count me out." Kairi simply stated. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Kairi. So, guys, wanna bet?" When the guys nodded, "I will give you 30,000 yen if you can make her fall head over heads." "30,000? Make it 50,000!" Kukai demanded. "Ok! 50,000 it is. Just make sure she'll go crazily in love then harshly dump her!"

Little did they know, Amu and her friends are also at the cafe and they completely heard their conversation. "What the-" Utau hissed as she tried to stand up and confront them but Amu stopped her. Amu shook her head. "Why? Those guys are playing with you. Are you just going to let them?" "It's okay. I'll deal with them on my own." Amu replied and gives a tired smile. "Amu, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Rima. "I'm okay."

"Ikuto, stop scribbling there and join the fun!" Kukai said as he hit Ikuto's head. "We're betting to get revenge on Tadase's ex. Wanna join?" Nagi informed. "Who's the girl?"

When Amu heard his voice, she stole a glance at their table and her breathing hitched. "G-guys, l-let's go." she said as she clutch her chest. Noticing her dilemma, her friends immediately help her stand up and lead her outside.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the picture. "What's her name?" "Hinamori Amu. She's a second year. She likes to write like her mother but she's terrible at sports. She was Kairi's classmate last year. You had an advantage here Ikuto. You share the same hobby! You two like to scribble and are totally in to music." Tadase said. "Whatever."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm… That was short. I was planning on making this a one-shot but ideas keep on pouring in. I cut the story into several parts making them into several chapters. This my first shot in the drama genre. Please don't be so hard on me. I'll be on your care. ^_^

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Fake Admirers

**A/N: Argh! I hate this. As usual, I read my story again after I published it. And I was annoyed more like devastated by my typing errors. I feel ashamed for those. Sorry for my carelessness my dear readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

Few days later

"There's a note on my shoe locker." Amu whispered to her friends. "WHAT?" her friends exclaimed then squeezed together to read the note.

_Dear Hinamori-sama,_

_Can we meet after class? I'll wait for you at the back of the building, near the storage room._

_~Souma Kukai_

"Hmph! That's one of Tadase's friends. He's the one with brown hair and green eyes. The soccer freak." "Are you going? Want us to go with you?" Rima asked. "Its okay, Utau, Rima. No need to worry. You can come if you want. Besides, I think he's going to bring his friends along. Though I doubt it if we can see them. They'll probably just hide in the bushes."

* * *

After their classes ended, Amu, Rima and Utau headed to the meeting place. They saw the brown haired guy fidgetting on a spot. When he saw them approaching, he quickly jogged towards them. "Thank you for coming." He shyly said while Amu's friends are throwing daggers at him with their stares. He gulped and hesistantly asked, "Uhm... Can I talk to you alone?" Amu nodded then she turned to her friends. She assured them and asked for a little privacy.

With her friends out of sight, he then led her near a sakura tree. "I... I believe I hadn't properly introduced myself. I'm Souma Kukai. A third year. I... I saw you during PE when both our class are using the gym. And... And I thought you're k-kinda c-cute." he explained as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He bowed low and said, "Please go out with me."

Silence.

"I appreciate your feelings, Souma-senpai but I have to decline. I can't go out with you. But I can be your friend." Kukai straighten his back and stare at the girl who clearly rejected him. She smiled then bowed. "Sorry, senpai and thank you."

With Amu and her friends out of sight, Tadase, Nagi and Kairi silently emerged from the bushes. "Ah. Too bad, Kukai. Guess it's my turn next." Nagi teased while putting his arms around Kukai's shoulders. "What is Kairi even doing here?" "I just want to watch the show." Kairi said as he pushed his glasses. "Anyways, she's pretty cute, Tadase. No wonder you picked her." Kukai commented. "Hmph! Yeah right."

* * *

Amu is very sickly so she is always excused from PE classes. She sat on the corner as she watch her classmates and some of her senpais who are also using the gym. "WAH! WATCH OUT!" somebody yelled. Amu immediately crossed her arms to shield herself. Surprised that she didn't feel the impact, she hesistantly opened her eyes. She saw a guy with long hair looming over her holding a basket ball. "Dude! Be careful!" the guy yelled to his classmate.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the guy asked as he kneeled in front of her. "I'm okay. Thanks for saving me." Amu replied and gives him a smile. "AMU!" shouted her friends as they come over with their teacher on tow. "Hinamori-san, are you alright? Do we need to bring you to the infirmary?" asked the teacher. "It's okay, sensei. Senpai saved me. I am not injured." "Are you sure?" asked Rima. "Be careful. He's one of Tadase's friends." whispered Utau.

After she assured her teacher and her friends that she is fine, they left her and continued the class. "Are you sure, you're okay?" Amu nodded. "You should also go back to your class, senpai." "Nah. It's okay. I already finished my practicals. I was just fooling around with my friends when ball was acidentally thrown at you. Good thing I was near. Do you mind if I join you?" "Suit yourself."

"Ah. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi for short. My friends call me that." he said then smiled. "Hinamori Amu." She said as they shake hands. "You have a pretty long hair, senpai. It's straight and silky. It's like a girl's." "Hahaha. Saying my hair like a girl's. That kinda made me feels self-conscious all of a sudden." "Ah! I didn't mean any harm, senpai."

RIIIING!

"Ah! There goes the bell. Nice meeting you, Hinamori-san." Nagi said as he stood up and offered his hand to Amu. "Same here. Goodbye, Fujisaki-senpai."

Inside the third years' classroom. "Thanks for throwing the ball, Akira." said Nagi. "No biggie." answered his classmate that Nagi asked to help for his mischevious plot. "I was really scared that you wouldn't catch it." "Yeah right. Basketball is my hobby and nobody is better than me in basketball."

"So? Now that you finished intoduction, what's next?" Kukai asked. "Befriend her of course. It's easier to get her affection if we start as friends."

* * *

**A/N: You might notice Yaya is missing. Well, I thought that I would use her in the later parts but then again, I changed my mind. I think Yaya's hyperactive attitude doesn't suit the mood in this story. Sorry if you think otherwise. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Pen

**A/N: Another chappie! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

Nagi was hiding in a corner and was waiting for Amu. When he saw her, he watches her walk further away and gain more distance. "Hinamor-san!" he called as he ran towards her. "Go-od morning! Good thi-ng I recognized your pin-nk hair." he said as he reached her still panting. "Good morning, Fujisaki-senpai. You should not run like that so early in the morning. You'll sweat a lot and it's bad if you just let it dry." Amu said as she grabbed her hankerchief and pats his sweating forehead. Nagi was taken aback by her actions. "I n-never knew you are this h-health concious." "It's better safe than sorry. You should take care of your health, senpai. Here. Take it." Amu said as he handed him her hankerchief. "I think that won't be necessary, Hinamori-san. I have one." "Oh. Okay. We better should get going."

In the following days, Nagi keep waiting for Amu every morning. He would casually approach her and keep her company until they went to their respective rooms.

* * *

After few more days. Deciding that he should go for the kill, Nagi prepared himself. He even practiced in front of the mirror just to get the right expressions and pauses when he confesses.

"Ne, Hinamori-san. I was thinking ... Since we became friends, I s-started to l-like you. If it's not a burden, would like to-" Amu quickly put her hand over his mouth, preventing him to finish his sentence. "I don't want to ruin our newly created friendship, senpai. If you're asking me to go out with you, sorry but I have to decline. We just became friends. I don't want to destroy it with something trivial. We should try to know each other better, senpai." Nagi became numb. She successfully prevented him to confess and rejected him bluntly.

* * *

Before going home, Amu went by to her favorite tree; the tree near the lake where she saw Ikuto. Leaning her back on the tree, Amu grabbed her medicine bottle and she obtain a couple of tablets then swallowed it. She silently stayed there as she enjoys the peacefulness of the place. When she heard a rustle behind her, she hastily hides her bottle inside her bag then turned around. The moment she turned, she almost collided with a guy. Azure meets gold. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was just going. If you'll excuse me." Amu excused herself while Ikuto stared at her. "You can stay if you like. I won't mind." He shyly said. "No, it's okay. I have to go somewhere anyways."

Ikuto watched her go. "_*sighs*_ I still couldn't believe she's Tadase's ex. And thankfully, she rejected Kukai and Nagi." He sat under the tree and found a pink pen in the ground. He picked it up and carefully looks at it then safely keep it in his bag.

* * *

"I lost my pen. Would you help me look for it? I'm sure I had it yesterday but when I went home, it wasn't in my bag. I also tried looking for it earlier." "Did you go some place other than our room? Or maybe you lost in the way." Utau said. "I was pretty sure I put it in my bag. I-" Amu stopped talking as she opened her shoe locker and found a letter and her missing pen. "What's wrong, Amu? You suddenly stopped talking." Amu showed her pen and the letter. "A letter? Who sent it?" "Let's see. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu replied as she peeks inside the letter. "If I'm not mistaken, I think he's also Tadase's friend. Come on, let's read it!" said Utau. "No. I'll read it later. I have to get home early today. I have a doctor's appointment and my dad's picking me up. And if he really is Tadase's friend, I'll take care of it."

Hinamori's residence.

After studying and doing her homework, Amu stayed in her desk. She was staring at her diary that she always keeps with her. She never failed to write her diary. She started doing it since elementary then it became a habbit. Everyday, she used it in keeping track with the events happening in her days. She heavily sighs and grabbed a pen. She was about to write in her diary when she notice that the pen she is holding is the pen that she once lost. Then she remembered the letter. She rummaged through her bag and took the letter out.

'_Hinamori-san,_

_I found your pen and fortunately, it has your name on it. I found it under the tree near the lake. Did you know that pens-_

_..._

_Next time when we meet near the lake, I'll gladly call you by your name. If it's not a burden, you can also call me by name._

_Truly yours, _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto'_

Ikuto's letter's caused Amu to smile. She liked how he wrote his ideas and thoughts. One sentence talks about tress then the next it shifted to pens. His letter is more like a drabble. Amu read it again and again and decided to write a reply.

'_Dear Tsukiyomi-san, ...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know its short and I just can't think of anything sensible to write in Ikuto's letter. Sorry! I think my brain is drained. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	4. OHSHC

**A/N: I really thought that I already posted this chapter! Thanks to minim0a I finally discovered I didn't. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto was surprised when he saw a letter in his shoe locker. He looks right then left, when the coast was clear, he quickly grabbed the letter and hides it in his pocket.

After the class ended, Ikuto immediately went to his favorite place; hoping to see the girl who sent him the letter. He waited and waited. _'I suppose, she's not coming.'_ He said to himself as he sat on the ground. He took the letter from his pocket and began reading it. _'She has a nice penmanship.'_

'_Dear Tsukiyomi-san,_

_Thank you for finding my pen and giving it back to me. __Thanks for spending time for making an interesting letter to me. _I wouldn't mind if you call me by my name either. I-

_..._

_I kinda felt sad when I watch the last episode of Ouran High School Host Club. Most of the host club members are interested in Haruhi but if the time comes who will she choose? _

_Tamaki-_

_..._

_The manga is still on going. I can't wait for the next volume._

_Til here!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Hinamori Amu'_

After reading the reading the letter again and again, Ikuto got more and more confused. _'Ouran High School Host Club? Haruhi? Tamaki? Hiitachin twins? Choose who? What is this?'_

_

* * *

_

"It's been almost two weeks since you send him the letter. I didn't think that it will be that easy to reject him. What exactly did you tell him?" Rima asked. "Nothing. Nothing that will make him take interest me." "Now I'm getting curious. Spill it!" cried Utau.

"I just told him thank you for finding my lost pen and for returning it to me. Oh! Do you think if a talk about shoujo mangas, guys will totally lost interest in you?" "Ah! You blabbered about Ouran High School Host Club did you? That's your favorite manga." said Rima. "Uhuh. I almost filled the whole letter with my gibberish opions about it. Like, how Tamaki and Haruhi makes a cute couple but Tamaki is just plain stupid and insensitive to the commoner Haruhi. I even bragged about its anime series. I told him about my opinions about it too." "Oh my God. Amu, you're a genius! By now, he must ne SO confused or rather disgusted." Utau exclaimed. "No proper guy would have the guts to read or even buy a shoujo manga. Especially if it is pretty well-known." Rima added. "Imagine. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the violin prodigy, reading a shoujo manga. That's a sight I wouldn't fail to see."

* * *

Few days later, Amu was shocked to find a neatly folded letter in her shoe locker. She sighed as she took the letter and put it inside her pocket. Touching the letter as she walked, Amu smiled and was very curious of its contents. Though her friends would get mad at her, she was totally happy to recieve another letter from Ikuto. Just knowing he wrote back after the disencouraging letter, made her heart skipped a beat.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughter was heard in the Hinamori's residence later that evening. "Mama, what is my little sparrow doing? Why is she laughing like that? Do you think we should check on her?" "I think it's okay, Papa. Our Amu is having fun. And that's what's important. We haven't heard her laugh like that for a while."

Inside her room, Amu was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach. She couldn't believe what Ikuto wrote in the letter.

_'Dear Hinamori-san,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't reply sooner. I was so confused of what you wrote in your letter that I had to research about it. Once I knew it was a manga, I went to any bookstore I can find and looked for the Ouran High School Host Club manga series. Most of the stores are out of stock. And I really find it hard to find the first issue. Luckily, I passed by in a second hand store and was able to secure a copy. Some of its pages are torn on the sides but it's readable. All the store clerks stare at me when I purchase the manga. Isn't that really weird? I was able to get all the issues from the first to the latest. You can borrow mine if you like. I already have all of them._

…

_I also watched all the episodes in the anime series. I finished it just yesterday and I was still itching for more. Would they make a season 2?_

_Anyways, I totally agree in some of your opinions about the pairings. I think..._

…

_By the way, I really hope we can see each other again in our favorite tree._

_~Tsukiyomi Ikuto'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry if I can't make a decent letter. I am not really fond of making one. I just wrote the important details that are needed in my story. I hope you all understand.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	5. Trouble

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update guys! I'll be trying my best to post as early as I can to compensate for my late update. Gambatte! to me...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

After their exchange of funny letters about Ouran High School Host Club, Ikuto and Amu keep exchanging letters that talk more about themselves. Though they don't talk each other personally, they console each other and gave each other comfort. They share an interesting bond. Ikuto kept on waiting for her on their favorite tree but she never came, not even once. Amu really wanted to go and meet him but ever since her father got a car, he insisted on picking her up. Though Amu was sad for not being able to visit her favorite place, she let her father do so. Especially since her father was so estatic about it. She also heard him said somethings like, 'Protect her from the wolves (boys) or not letting her have a boyfriend.'

* * *

It was a normal day for school and as usual, students were rushing home as soon as the bell rings but Amu and her frineds weren't. They had to stay a little longer to do the cleaning duty. The school was almost empty by the time they finished. They immediately went down and changed their shoes.

"Look who's here. Miss Pinkette and her LITTLE friends" Tadase sarcastically said. Even Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Ikuto are present. "So~, how are you doing, Amu?" Tadase said as he walked around her. "Oh shut up, Mister BITTER EX-boyfriend." Utau barked. "Hmph! And who are you? I mean, WHAT are you? Her defense lawyer or something? You should mind your own business." "Stop it." Rima tried to stop them as she went in between them. "Oh! I didn't see you there! You should get in the way of ADULTS fight, kiddo." Tadase sniggered. Having said that, Utau lost it. "You filthy, che-" "Chiharu." Amu interjected.

Utau and Tadase stopped bickering. "Masaharu Chiharu. Hakusenkan High School. She's pretty by the way." Tadase was so shocked that he wasn't able to defend himself as Utau shoved him to the lockers.

"You're probably wondering how I know her, right?" Amu silently asked then continued, "Summer vacation. Apple Hotel. 4 pm. Ring a bell?" Tadase gulped. "I saw you with her in front of the hotel. You just finished doing your business, I presume. After taking a stroll in a nearby park, I saw you separate ways. I followed her and casually walked up to her. We talked about random things and then I dropped the bomb. And for the record, she wasn't so surprised that you're two-timing us. She's really nice. And judging from the way she talks, she's witty. She's approachable and open-minded. She even agreed to my proposal." "What proposal?" Kukai quickly asked because of his curiosity got better off with him and Tadase was only gritting his teeth. "Girls wouldn't like to share their guys. So I told her to give you a chance to choose between us. We gave you the whole summer to decide. If you wouldn't break up to either of us, WE should do it instead." Amu said as she stares at Tadase. "YOU! FUCK! YOU SCHEMING BITCH!" Tadase yells as he walked towards Amu as his hands formed in fists. Utau and Rima rushed to her side but they weren't fast enough. Tadase was about to hit her when Ikuto interjected in between them and grabbed Tadase's arms to shield Amu.

"Thank you." Amu whispered to Ikuto. Ikuto responded with a nod. Tadase looked at her then to Ikuto and laughed. "Hahaha! You stupid girl. I got you now. Ikuto, you're great! _*slapping Ikuto on his back*_ You! _*pointing at Amu*_ You got tricked! Hahaha I was betting on you and you terribly fell for it! Hahaha!" "Oh shut up! We already know about your STUPID bet. We heard EVERYTHING in the cafe, bastard." yelled Utau that made him shut up. "Yeah. And next time you plot something, I suggest you keep your voice down." Rima added.

Silence.

"Amu?" called Rima as she rub Amu's arm. Amu stood still and closer her eyes. She was listening intently to her racing heart and was trying her best to prevent her tears from falling. She clenched her fists and said, "The note. The basketball plot." Amu said as she face the person she is referring it to then turn to Ikuto. "The letter. I already know about the bet. 50,000 yen? Is that all I'm worth?" Amu barely spoke as warm tears flowed from her eyes.

"You said you know about everything but why are you crying?" Kairi asked. Still looking at Ikuto, Amu replied, "I loved your letters. It's funny, full of emotions, witty but all FAKE. I am not crying because I have been cheated and played. I am crying for my own stupidity. I kept reading and writing while convincing myself that the things you wrote were true. I was stupid to let myself fall knowing that it will all end bitterly. I loved the person who wrote those letters but I hate the guy who was betting on me. ... So, tell me, what should I do if those two guys are the same? That those two guys were you?"

Silence.

Amu closed her eyes and clenched her chest then ran away. "Happy now?" Utau heatedly asked while Rima stepped on Tadase's foot then they both ran to catch up with Amu. When the girls were out of sight, Ikuto released Tadase then walked away silently. "Geez, man. I feel that I'm deep shit!" Kukai cried. "I think that's a very suitable expression for Tadase. He's the one who caused all this." Kairi coldly stated. "Don't rub more salt in his wound, Kairi." Nagi said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and thank you, thank you so much for reading! As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	6. Farewell Letter

**A/N: **

**Man, I just love my readers! Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**I was really hoping to post this yesterday but the electricity suddenly went out. Hmph. Anyways, now that I post it , enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

**

In the next few days, Ikuto didn't receive any letter from Amu and he became more and more anxious. He also tried looking for her in school but failed. He only stopped looking for her when Kairi informed him that Amu did not go to school after the incident. He felt so guilty and so ashamed that he had hurt her. He didn't even agreed to the bet and he wants her to know that so badly. _'I love her. That's the only reason why I even bothered to write to her. I love her and I hurt her. Amu. Please give me a chance to explain. Amu. I want to see you. Amu, I love you.'_

It was already the second class in the afternoon when a student interrupted the class. She talked to the teacher for a while then pointed at Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi-san, if you please." the teacher said. Ikuto went outside and meet the girl. "I'm Hoshina-san's friend. She asked me to give this to you." said the girl as she produced a letter in her hands."Hoshina?" "Blonde girl with violet eyes? Ring any bell?" Ikuto held his breath and quickly grabbed the letter. He was about to open the letter when the girl added, "_'You better read that later. It's for your own good.'_ Hoshina-san told me to tell you that though I don't know what she means by that. That is all. Goodbye, senpai."

Ikuto hesistantly went inside and flopped back down to his seat. He was staring absorbedly at the letter in his hands and didn't pay any attention to the class or his surroundings. For him, it was only him and the letter. When he couldn't take it anymore, he opened the neatly folded letter and began to read.

_'Dear Ikuto,_

_First of all, I want to thank you. Thank you for making my life more enjoyable, more colorful and more meaningful. Thank you for letting me see a side of me that I failed to discover. And thank you for giving me courage and hope._

_I know you're probably wondering why I say such things. To make it clear to you, I'll tell you a story. This is thevstory of our first meeting. You may think that we first met under our favorite tree. Well, guess again. That was our second meeting._

_Our first encounter happened during our last summer vacation. It was another trip to the hospital for my yearly check-ups. We did some tests, tests and even more tests. The doctors would say that I'm okay and that I just have a weak body and so forth. But at that time, I felt something was awfully wrong. I didn't mind it because I thought that I was just overreacting. On routine, the doctor casually called us to his office. When we were all comfortable, he then said, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori but your daughter has a hole in her heart. Getting a heart transplant is the best option. No. It is our only option. If we fail to do that, she may only have less than a year or how long her heart can stand."_

_I was totally shocked at that moment. It's like you the path already you paved for the future came crumbling down in front of you. If someone will ask me what will I be in 5 or 10 years from now, I would just probably say, 'I would like to be a singer. Wait. I won't live that long. I will probably be buried in our family's grave.' I'm quite pessimistic, aren't I?_

_After our long and devastating talk with the doctor, I went out of the hospital on my own. I was dragging my feet to nowhere in particular. That's when I first saw you._

_You were in a park playing with neighborhood kids. They were playing tag and the others were playing dodge ball. The ball accidentally went to where I was passing by. You saw me and asked for the ball and I gladly returned it. I was about to leave when a child fell down badly and screamed as he scratched his knee. The boy said he wouldn't play anymore since he will lose any way and that's it is hopeless. Just like what I felt during that time. Then I saw you approach the boy and helped him up. You told him that why is he giving up and saying its hopeless when he didn't even bothered to try. You encouraged him to take the challenge and try his best. But what struck me the most is when you said, 'There is always hope lurking around. You just have to spot it. Besides, life is a challenge. Why back down without a fight?' Those words hit me and brought me back to my feet. I realized that I gave up so soon that I didn't give myself a chance. Just like what you said, hope is just lurking around and I just spotted it. I found you._

_Since then, I began doing things that I always wanted to do but too scared to try it. I went bungee jumping, went to rock concerts and I even tried singing in front of a huge crowd just to get a free notebook and pen. I never knew I have that side of me. I guess I just needed a push or in my case, a shove to discover it._

_When I saw you sitting under the tree, I was so happy. I was so glad to see you again and to know that we study at the same school. I always see you there and I thought that maybe you have a great perspective of life because of the peaceful view you always gaze upon. That place must be your sacred sanctuary where you got all your strength from. To tell you honestly, I want to take a glimpse of what you see and hopefully I can also gain some strength from it._

_Do you remember the song I sang during our music class that you were eavesdropping? Taking Chances by Celine Dion. The title has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You see, I always wanted to sing to my heart's content. I want to to touch and reach others through the songs I sing. When I sang that in class, I was actually telling that to myself. I was convincing myself into taking chances, taking risks. And I'm glad I took it. I wouldn't have known you better if I let my cowardice got ahead of me._

_This __(might be)__ is my last letter to you. I'm going to America today. By the time you read this, I maybe already on the air. My parents think that by going to America and doing some rehabilitation, it may slim down the risk of pushing my heart's capacity. My father has a friend there that is also a heart surgeon. In fact, he was the one that suggested the rehabilitation and recommended a great rehabilitation center. _

_Since this is the last, I want to tell you that I love you. No matter how stupid I may sound. I fell in love with the guy who gave me courage and to the guy who wrote me those heart-felt letters. Even if it shouldn't have happened, I fell inlove with my savior._

_I am happy that I was able to tell you how I feel but my greatest regret is that I couldn't show it to you. Or in my case, I won't live long enough to prove it to you._

_Being able to meet you is my life's happiness; to be able to live and think of you. I love you._

_Thank you and goodbye._

_~Hinamori Amu'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm on the roll... Yeah, go me! **

**Don't worry guys. They will meet again. Promise. When? S-e-c-r-et. You'll know in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I think I can't post the next chapters any sooner just like I planned. I don't know what's the cause for now but in my place, there are scheduled blackouts. It comes every other day and it lasts for a couple of hours. It usually happens in the evening. I am night person so it really ruins my mood. I don't know how long it will last but rest assured, I will try to keep up with this unreasonable blackouts.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	7. On The Run

**A/N:**

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the late update. As I already informed you in the last chapter, there are still a couple of blackouts in our area. I had also spent my time doing my other fanfic; making my head kind of a mess. I'm also thinking of making another one-shot for Skip Beat.**

**I just arrived from CDO for a job interview... huhuhu... The agony of the unemplyed.**

**Once again, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Thank you all the reviews! I really like reading them! ^_^ Rock On my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

* * *

Ikuto clenched and unclenched the letter in between his hands. With his hair, he hid his face as he read the letter over and over again. Hot tears started to flow out of his eyes as he called her name in his head. _'What time was her flight? Maybe I can still make it. Wait. Hoshina purposely sent this letter late. She even asked me to read it later to make sure I can't catch her flight. Damn!'_ Luckily, he was sitting near the window and was able to take a glimpse outside and saw a taxi waiting in the entrance. He was about to go back to the letter when he saw two blondes hurriedly dashed towards the taxi and went inside it. The taxi then sped away.

Ikuto suddenly stood up; cutting the teacher off and startled his classmates. He was still looking at the entrance while he was clutching the letter in his hand. "ARGH!" Ikuto hissed. He dropped the letter which is now crumpled and dashed out of the room.

Kukai and Nagi exchanged glances as their teacher cursed about Ikuto's odd behavior. Since Nagi sits near Ikuto, he found the letter and picked it up.

Meanwhile, Ikuto dashed towards Amu's room. He forcefully opened the door and distrupted the class. The teacher approach him as she scolds Ikuto but Ikuto didn't hear a word what the teacher said, he was busy looking for the girl that gave him the letter. Once he found her, he quickly walked towards her. "Where is Hoshina-san going?" Ikuto harshly asked as he grabbed her shoulders and shook the girl. "Yamabuki Hospital." Getting the information he needed, he then let the girl go and dashed out of the room.

In the seniors' room, Nagi just finished reading the letter and passed it to Kukai. When Kukai finished reading, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he cried and dashed out the room with Nagi in tow.

Ikuto ran as fast as he could to the hospital. Still out of breath, he asked what room she was in and rushed to it. He looked right and left in finding her room. Then he finally found it, he was about to grab the handle when he almost collided with a sobbing Utau who opened the door.

"I don't believe it! YOU! How dare you come here. Yo-" Utau yelled as soon as she saw Ikuto. "Utau, shh. We're in a hospital." Rima said as she put her hand on her shoulders. "Hmph! Okay. _*points at Ikuto*_ You. Go." Utau said, lowering her voice. "Can I talk to her? Please? Give me five minutes. Just five minutes, ok?" Ikuto begged. "N-" Utau tried to answer but Rima stopped her and shakes her head. "Go in." Rima said to Ikuto and wipes her tears then lead Utau away from the door.

Lying on the bed with her pink hair spread on the pillow, Amu laid perfectly still. The room is pretty quiet; the only sound that can be heard is the constant beeping made by the machine monitoring Amu's heart. Ikuto grabbed himself a chair and position it near her. He gazed upon her sleeping face and loved the way her thick eyelashes touched her face. He gently takes possession of her hand and enveloped it in between his hands. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb while thinking what to say. He heavily sighs and placed a kiss on her hand. Then he started his monologue.

"Amu." Pause. "I want you to know that I didn't join in Tadase's bet. I don't know how long you've been listening to us in the cafe but you must have missed the part where I refused. The letter has nothing to do with it. It was just a mere coincidence that I found your pen. I wrote the letter not to make you take interest in me. I wrote it because I AM interested in you. I know it sounds funny but when we met under the tree, I felt attracted to you. I don't know why, actually. Even now, I can't explain it. I wanted to know you more. I want to know the pink haired girl that I met in my favorite tree."

"When you replied to my letter, I was estatic. I was surprised and confused about it at first but then I was glad. I was glad to know that you were comfortable enough to tell me about yourself. Not to mention, you introduced me to a good anime. _*giggles*_"

He pushed away some of her hair locks away from her face then gently caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "When you wrote me the last letter, I was devastated. I felt angry, sad and pain. I realized my feelings and I was about to confess but you ran away from me. I don't want to see you in pain or in this state but I was glad that I was able catch up with you. I want you by my side, Amu. I will always be at your side whether you like it or not. _*sighs*_ That doesn't sound right."

"What I'm trying to say is... Amu, I love you."

He heavily sighs and rested his forehead on her hand.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

He heard her voice and his head immediately snapped up. He saw her golden eyes with tears forming on it staring back at him. She gave him a breath-taking smile and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry for making you think that I was asleep. My eyes are so droopy. _*closes her eyes*_ It must be the medicine. ... Thank you for telling me the truth, Ikuto. You don't know how happy I feel right now. It must be God's plan that I had an attack in the airport. If I did go, I probably am leaving with a heavy heart. I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't have learned the truth. And... _*opens her eyes*_ I would have missed your lovely confession." Ikuto cupped her face with his hand and Amu laid hers on top of his. "You should get some rest." "Stay. Stay with me."

Meanwhile, back at school, Kukai and Nagi were running around the school building as they search for Ikuto. The school principal saw them and reprimanded them. They were forced to go back to their room after a bunch of scolding. "We must call Ikuto later." "I want to know Amu's condition." Nagi and Kukai said.

* * *

The very next day, Kukai, Nagi, Utau, Rima and Ikuto went to the hospital together. "Hmph! Why are THESE idiots coming along with us?" Utau sissed. "Sorry about that, Hoshina-san. I already informed Amu about them and she said it's okay. She also wanted to see them." Ikuto replied. "Hmph." "Utau, just give them a chance. Do it for Amu." Rima whispered. Nagi and Kukai just kept quiet and took quick glances at Amu's friends.

When they reached Amu's room, they heard a faint sound. They silently opened the door and saw Amu singing. Amu was sitting on the window sill and is gazing at sky while singing Angel by Sarah McLachlan along with her iPod.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

They were frozen at the spot. Amu, dressed in white hospital robe, with her hair swaying with the gentle breeze and the light from the sun in the background, looks like an angel.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

Out of the blue Utau started singing, which caused Amu stop and turned towards them. She smiled at them then Utau and Rima walked closer to her.

Utau was still singing but her eyes were filled with tears. Amu turned off the iPod, "Why are you crying?" she asked the sobbing Utau as she cupped Utau's face. "You _*sniff*_ w-were sing _*sniff*_ singing such a sad song. _*sniff* _It's as-s _*sniff*_ if you-_*sniff* _you're leaving us. _*sniff*_" "I'm sorry. I was just singing. Nothing more." Amu assured Utau then faced Rima. "And you. Don't you start crying."

"Amu." Ikuto called as he reached her. Amu smiled at him and gave him her hand. Ikuto helped her down on the window and guided her to the bed. Once she was settled and Ikuto sat leisurely on her side, "So, are you just going to stay there and act like a furniture?" she aked the two men who are still standing in a corner near the door.

Nagi and Kukai moved from their spot and walked towards Amu's bed. "A-" they both started. "If you're just going to come here with that gloomy looks of yours, you better just leave." Amu interjected. Both guys were shock at this and bowed their heads. "We're sorry." They both cried. "Apology accepted." Amu simply stated as he leaned on Ikuto's shoulder.

After that, they happily chatted. "Are you still going to US?" "Nope. I asked, more like begged, my parents to let me stay here." "What about school?" Nagi inquired. "Well, for now, I still don't know. My parents are still settling things with the principal about my condition."

"We're back, my little sparrow! Want to-AH!" cried Amu's father. "MAMA! There are boys in Amu's room! And a guy is sitting beside her!" yelled the hysterical father. "Oji-san, don't forget about us." Rima said as she tugged his shirt. "Geez, papa. Don't shout like that. We're in the hospital for Pete's sake." Amu's mother said as she entered the room. "Good afternoon, Mr. & Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto greeted as he stood and bowed. "Ah! Ikuto-kun! Good afternoon." "Wah! Why does Mama know that guy? Is that my little Amu's boyfriend? NO!" Papa Hinamori squealed like a spoiled child. "Papa!" Amu screamed. This effectively stopped her father from throwing a childish tantrum and he immediately cowered behind his wife. They all then shared loud guffaws.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Before anyone can react. I know hospitals don't allow things that make noises. It's a place for healing and yes, the patients need their rests. So, just close an eye for the iPod thingy I wrote. Hey, I wrote the story. So just bear with me.. heheheh ^_^**

**Hmmm... I would just like to inform you, my beloved readers, that this story is about to end... I'm planning to write a couple more chapters then conclude it. It would be uhmmmm 5 chapters the most? Hmmm... More like 3? I'm still thinking how many more chapters I still have to write before I end it. Well, I clearly hope you will read it until the end...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	8. Compromise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**A/N: Whoa! I just love my reviewers! Thanks for all the reviews you guys. **

**The first thing I do after I log in is to look if I have new reviews. Your reviews greatly affect me. Thanks a bunch! ^_^**

**To MaddiLuvsYou:**** When I was writing it, I was kinda teary eyed too... ^_^ It's very nice to know you were so into it that it made you feel that way.**

**To addimison2 & to all my reviewers:**** Be prepared. I won't tell you anything for now. I don't want to spill the surprise. So you guys better read! ^_^**

* * *

Since Amu rarely goes to school, her friends made it a habbit to drop by at her house after classes. They come in groups and they always update her about the happenings in school. They would sometimes teach her with the lessons.

Amu's parents approved of Amu and Ikuto's relationship and allowed Ikuto to stay longer during his visits. They also let them have their dates on weekends with a strict curfew from Amu's dad, of course. It's been almost two months since they started dating and their date usually consists of eating, watching a movie and strolling in the park. For today, they are at the amusement park.

Ikuto is wearing a black sleeveless button down shirt and tattered jeans, while his cute pinkette girlfriend is wearing a printed white shirt with a pink checkered pleated skirt and a pair of combat boots, are walking leisurely at the amusement park; gathering A LOT of looks from other people."Ne, ne, Ikuto." Amu said as they exited the Ferris wheel. "What is it?" "Can we try something else?" Amu pleaded while making an adorable face. _'Cute.' _"No. I know what you're thinking Amu and the answer is NO." "It's just a ride. Come on. I want to ride the rollercoaster!" Amu begged as she childishly tugs his arm. When he didn't budge, Amu crossed her arms and said, "Geez... Why are you so stubborn. Hmph!" "That's one of the reasons why you like me. _*chuckles*_ And the answer is still no. That's final. I don't want to risk it, okay?" "B-but" Amu protested. "Amu, can't you see I'm just protecting you?" "Yeah. My OVERprotective neko nurse."

They were strolling along the road near the amusement as they were looking for a nice place to eat. Amu was hugging Ikuto's arm as she read the names of the cafes they passed by. She was still reading the names when Ikuto suddenly stopped. Confused, Amu looked at him and asked, "Ikuto? Is something wrong?" Ikuto glance at her then nodded his head to the front. Amu followed his gaze and saw a guy in front of them. "Tadase?"

* * *

Now seated in a table of a small cafe, Tadase, Amu and Ikuto sat in anxious silence. "Eto..." Tadase started. Without warning, he quickly bowed as low as he could and rapidly said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for cheating on you and Chiharu. I'm sorry for making a bet with you as a prize. And I'm really sorry for hurting you. I know the things I did couldn't be forgiven that easily but I still going to ask for it. I won't blame you if you couldn't forgive me now. I just want you to know how sorry I am." When Tadase didn't straigthen up and seems that he doesn't intend to, Amu tapped his shoulder then said, "I already forgave you, Tadase. Though I must say it hurts to be cheated and played upon. Both of us are not perfect and we make mistakes but in your case, it's a pretty big mistake. I really liked you, Tadase. I really did. That's why it was so painful. I never would have gone out with you if I didn't like you. But it's all in the past now. I moved on and so did you. I wish you well, Tadase."

After their talk with the Tadase, Amu and Ikuto are now blissfully eating their sundaes. Ikuto was sitting beside Amu facing her with his arm hugging her tiny waist. "So~. You really liked Tadase huh?" Ikuto asked, emphasizing the D in the word 'liked'. "Yep!" Amu happily replied as she scooped the dessert and put into her mouth. "Mmmm... Delicious!" She mumbled as she swallowed it. Ikuto just watched her and loving all the adorable expressions on his little strawberry's face. "So does that mean I am now the one that you LIKE?" "No." She flatly said then continued eating. Ikuto was hurt by this and hid his face with his bangs. Noticing the sad/hurt expression on Ikuto's face, Amu stopped eating then face him. She cupped his face with her small hands; forcing him to meet her gaze. "Ikuto." Ikuto just kept his eyes down and frowned. "Ikuto, look at me." Ikuto stared back to those golden orbs he loved so much. "Ikuto. I don't LIKE you. I. LOVE. YOU. Got it?" Amu said firmly and gave me a chaste peck on his lips. She then tousled his hair and was surprised when Ikuto embraced her into a fierce hug. "Amu. Amu. Amu. I love you." Ikuto whispered in her ear and has no intention on letting her go just yet.

When they got out of the cafe, Ikuto was grinning like crazy. His was in high spirits that he feels like he was floating. He checked his watch then said, "It's still early. We have a lot of time before your curfew. What do you want to do?" Amu went in front of him and held one of his hands in between hers. "Yes. I do want something." She said while watching her thumbs rubbing his knuckles. "Hmmm... So what is it?" Ikuto asked as he used the back of his free hand and caress her face. Amu jerked her head up and locked her eyes with his then clearly said, "Make love to me." "Huh?" Ikuto was dumbfounded. _'Did I hear her right?'_ "You heard me. Make love to me." Ikuto was so shocked that he froze, literally. When his senses were back, he quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Amu, what are you saying? Are you thinking straight? Are you okay? Why are you saying such thi-" Amu hushed him by placing her index finger on his lips. "I know the consequences, Ikuto. And I know what I want. I want you." "Amu, why? Why now? This is so unreasonable. I don't want your first time to be just done on a whim. I want you as badly as Amu but I am willing to wait for the right time to do that." "That's the point, Ikuto. What if I won't live long enough for the right time?" "A-" "Let's just accept the fact that I AM dying, Ikuto. I may not long enough to have my own family. Whether we accept that fact or not, the fact still remains." Ikuto heavily sighed and squeezed her tight. "God! I can't believe I'm doing this."

* * *

Seated on the bed, "Amu. We can still stop this." Amu shook her head then replied, "I want this. Ok? Do this for me." She then leans closer to Ikuto and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back then laid her down on the bed. "Are you sure?" Amu nodded then pulled him back.

(A/N: I don't want to make this story to be M rated guys so let's just skip shall we?)

"How do you feel?" Ikuto asked the girl lying on his chest. "I'm fine. Just a little sore here and there." she replied as she hugged him tighter. "Now I know what it feels like." "So? How does it feel?" Ikuto laughingly asked. "It hurts at first but as the time passes, it feels... uhmm... Ah! amazing. _*giggles*_ Now I know why many people like to do it." After hearing her honest reply, Ikuto burst into a loud guffaw.

"Amu?" Amu hmmed in response. "What are you doing? You've been silent for a while." "I'm listening to your heart." "Ah. So do you like what you hear?" Amu nodded and continued what she was doing. "Every beat of my heart tells you I love you, Amu. Ah! Speaking of hearts. How are you feeling?" "I'm okay. My heart is fine. It was beating fast earlier when we were ah... you know." Amu said as she blushed like a tomato. "Hmm? What's this? My little strawberry is shy. _*grins*_ Did you forget that we're still naked?" Ikuto then pushed Amu to lie down on the bed and tower above her. "I-ikuto?" she squealed. He just grinned by this and copied the position Amu was in a moment ago. "Your heart is beating fast, Amu. Are you okay?" "That's normal. It's just it beats faster when I'm with you."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What is that sound?" asked Amu. "Oh no! We have to hurry. We only have 15 minutes to spare before your curfew." "Waah!" They both shrieked as they hurriedly put on their clothes.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	9. Contest

**A/N:**

**To Imbalance:**** Thanks for the info! I read it and I loved it! I'm officially a fan of Motomi Kyousuke. ^_^ I am currently looking through her other works. Ah! No wonder her name sounds familiar. She's also made Beast Master. I like that one. You should read that too. **

**To MaddiLuvsYou and addimison2****: Whoa! I totally love you guys. You always post a review and I totally love that. About the dying thing - No comment [for now]. Please don't hate me...**

**To Kittycatgirl1995:**** Welcome to the club! ^_^ Thanks for reading and loving my work. chuu~**

**To ..Me:**** You also liked Sakura the Cardcaptor? Me too! High five! ^_^**

**Sorry for the very late update minna! I was sick (again). It's not serious though. I just had a bad case of runny nose and cough but the medicine makes me drowsy. Yeah, and don't my laziness disease. ^_^ **

**There's also a problem in our internet connection. My brother tried to fix it but it still doesn't work. We called our internet provider and it seems that they are having some electrical difficulties in our area. Sorry for the late update guys! I posted this as soon as our internet connection is fixed. I wrote a long chapter to compensate my tardiness. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! (A/N: Is it just me or does it sounds more like gunshots? LOL)

A loud knocking rather banging on the door as heard throughout the Hinamori's residence. "Amu? Are you there?" called a very impatient Utau as she continued to bang the door. "Just a minute!" answered someone inside.

Click. _*Door creaks as it opens*_

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hinamori. Is Amu in?" "Oh! Good afternoon Utau, Rima. Come in. She's upstairs in her room with I-" Amu's mother wasn't able to continue what she was saying as the two girls rushed towards the stairs. "_*sighs*_ It's nice to be young."

Amu's door opened as Utau and Rima forcefully opened it. They then both yelled, "A-" They stopped short as they see the scene before them.

On the bed, Ikuto was blissfully lying down with Amu on top of him. Both his hands are on Amu's back, keeping her close. They were totally enjoying themselves as they make out.

Surprised by the loud noise made by the Rima's heavy bag as it hits the floor, "EH!" Amu squeak as she jumped. Seeing her friends at the door with their mouths hanging, she quickly untangled herself with Ikuto and rolled over to the other side of the bed with her back to them. "Ah. What a great way to ruin the mood." Ikuto chuckled as he scratched his head then sat up. He grabbed Amu by her waist and forced her to sit on his lap. Amu's face was so red like a tomato so she tried to hide in Ikuto's neck. He patted her head and gave her a gentle squeeze then face her friends at the door that seemed to have frozen in the spot. "So? What business do you have for Amu?"

Silence.

Utau and Rima still didn't move. Ikuto cleared his throat and that did the trick. They quickly let themselves in and closed the door. "What's that paper on your hands?" Ikuto asked while Amu peaked at her friends looking for the paper Ikuto was referring to. "Ah this? _*lifts the paper*_ This is actually the reason why were here." Utau answered. They then both sat down on the floor and grabbed a pillow. "This came by this morning." "Here. _*grabs the paper from Utau and give to Ikuto*_ You read it." Rima said.

"Congratulations!

Ives Songwriting Contest is happy to inform you that your entry passed the preliminaries and is moving on in the semi-finals. The official list for the finalists will be posted on...

We would be calling in for the final verification of your entry along with the other details.

For further assistance, you may contact us in (0000000) or email us in our official website. .com."

* * *

***Flashback***

About 2 months ago.

"Ives Songwriting Contest produced by the music industry's Chuck Green. Oohhh. The famous producer. Blah blah blah. Uhmmm. The contest is open to amateur and professional songwriters. Songs maybe in whatever genre. Then... Each entry requires the following elements: One song five (5) minutes or less, a lyric sheet, a sample of the song and a completed application.

The finalists will have to sing their original songs on XXX at the Excel Stadium. Hmm... That's about 3 months from now. The songwriters are not required to sing the song themselves. Whoa! The winner will be given 6 tickets for this year's TBM Music Concert with VIP access! This is so cool!" Utau read, only reading the important details.

"I even looked through their site in the internet and man, you'll be amazed who will be the judges. The judges are mainly composed of BIG names in the music industry. They also have international singers and composers as guests! There is a really big chance you will scouted!" Rima exclaimed.

"This is a great opportunity Amu. You can use the songs that you already composed. God! Why did we notice that sooner! We only have about 2 weeks to submit our application." "2 weeks? How can we do all that in 2 weeks?" Amu cried. "Got you all covered." Rima happily declared. "I already booked a recording studio near the train station. It has a great facility and its recordings are totally okay. _*making a circle with her index finger and thumb*_ Don't worry about the other band members. Utau has already hired a band that would play for us." "Really? _*Rima and Utau nodded*_ Whoa! I love you guys!" Amu squealed then run towards her friends and hug them fiercely.

Throughout the next two weeks, Amu and her friends spent a lot on the studio and at home rehearsing and making some final adjustments.

"Okay guys, this is it. Put your hands together now." Utau, Rima and Amu placed their hands on top of their entry and chanted good luck on it then dropped it in the company's dropbox. "Now all we have to do is wait for their call. Fingers crossed!"

***End of flashback***

* * *

(A/N: In their application, they used Utau's address and contact number.)

Hoshina's Residence

"Are you sure it's today?" "Of course! I check it five times in their official website. It said that the list of finalists will be posted today." "Can we check it again?" Amu, Utau and Rima continued their nervous chatter as while they paced around the living room. "Girls! Would you chill? Why don't you sit? I'm getting a head ache just by watching you pace around." Kukai suggested who is currently lounging on the floor. "There." Nagi said as he was able to catch Rima and force her to sit down on the couch. He then tried to do the same with Utau but she quickly ran away from his grasp. Fortunately, Ikuto was near her and was able to catch her. He already have Amu in his other arm so he guided the two girls to the couch.

"Nervous?" Amu nodded and snuggled closer to Ikuto. "Do you want something? I can get you a drink if you want to." She shook her head and mumbled him to stay.

RING!

_*Shrieks.*_ "Whoa! I'm so nervous!" Utau cried. "Just answer the damn phone, Utau! You're killing me with anxiety!" Rima yelled. The two girls bickered as the others watch them. Amu sighed then snatched the phone from the two bickering girls.

"Hello?" Amu answered while squeezing Ikuto's hand in her free hand. "Good afternoon. This is Toshi Sato of Ives Music Inc. May I speak to Ms. Hoshina Utau?"

...

"WAAAH! We got it! We're going to the finals!" squealed the two girls who were bickering earlier. "Congratulations, you guys!" "Yeah, you deserved it." complimented the guys.

"So~ When does rehearsals start?" "Ah! Thanks for the reminder, Kukai. I was planning that we start this weekend. I only have to call the manager to book the studio." Rima said. "What about the other band members? Are you going to play or you hired some one?" Nagi inquired. "Me and Rima are going to be the back ups. And I already hired a band to play with us. Ah! Speaking of which, the band that helped us record the sample isn't available but they were nice enough to recommend us one of their colleagues. I already met them and from the looks of it, they're just as good as the former." "Did you inform them already?" asked Amu. "Uhuh. Right after we received the letter. So, it's settled. Practice starts this weekend."

* * *

First day of practice

Since Utau and Rima have to meet with the band, Amu and Ikuto were the first ones to arrive in the studio while Nagi and Kukai buy some refreshments. "This studio has state of the art equipments. How much do they charge per hour?" Ikuto asked as he examined the studio. "I don't know actually. Rima was the one who found this studio and she won't tell us how much it charges. But she did say that the owner of this studio is a friend of her father."

"What are you looking at?" Ikuto asked as he saw Amu scanning a much worn out notebook. "Ah this? _*shows the notebook*_ This is my notebook filled with compositions. Just feeling a little nostalgic, I guess." "Hmm... Can I see it?"

"You have a lot of compositions here." He said as he flips the pages. "Ah! Go back." Amu suddenly cried. She then grabs the notebook and said, "I remember this song."She quickly scans the room. She saw the upright piano on one side of the studio and rushed towards it. "I haven't played the piano for quite sometime. _*flexing her hands and fingers*_ I actually composed this song when I was playing with the keys. It sounds dramatic so I have to put in some words that fit it." She press several keys then began playing. (A/N: I highly recommend you to listen to this! -Who Am I To Say by Hope)

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"So this is the infamous Hinamori Amu which we have been hearing a lot." said a guy with messy black hair. "With a voice like that, you're going to take home the price! You are really made for singing!" squealed a lady with long blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. "Well? What did we tell you?" Rima scoffed.

"Amu, this is the band where Akira-niisan recommended." Utau informed. "I'm Ashiya Yukito. You can call me Yuki. I'm the band's leader so probably we'll need to talk A LOT. I play the lead." said the guy with messy black hair; making his way towards them with an outstretched hand. The other members of the band then introduced themselves and get along with each other. Few minutes later, Nagi and Kukai finally arrived with refreshments.

"Ne, ne, minna. Since today is our first meeting and we have a couple of refreshments, what would do you say we have a little celebration?" Yuki suggested. "What do you have in mind, Yuki-san?" Nagi asked. "Hmmm... What about a mini-concert? I don't know about you guys but I really like to try something with little Amu and her friends here. Right guys? _*asked his other band members*_" "I get what you mean, Yuki. I, for one, would like to hear Amu sing in another genre." Karin, the girl with blond hair, said. "Yeah! Me too! I like to hear her, I mean, _*chuckles*_ THEM sing!" said another of the band that has the same attitude as Kukai. "Don't worry, I'll sing first. And oh yeah, all of us will sing at least one song!" Karin said; getting mumbles of protest in return. "I wouldn't bet on that, Kukai." said the smirking drummer named Reino as he blocked the door as Kukai tried to escape. "Damn."

After much chatting and more complaints, they started singing. Karin started off with Ashlee Simpson's Boyfriend. "Man! I don't know how to sing! Can somebody sing in my place? Besides, not all of us our singers." Kukai grumpily said. "That sounds reasonable. OK. Then who would sing in your place?" Kyouta, the bassist asked. Kukai scanned his friends' faces then stopped and stared at Amu. Ikuto caught this and shook his head. Kukai scanned again and decided on Utau. He gave Utau his puppy dog eyes. "Hmph! Okay, I'll sing for him." "Yey!"

Utau sang For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore then Skye Sweetnam's Billy S. After Utau, Rima sing then Nagi come next. Almost all of them already sang and next in line was Ikuto.

With his velvety and husky voice, Ikuto sang The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel. He sang it so beautifully while never breaking eye contact with Amu. Amu smiled at this and listens intently. Though, Ikuto doesn't sing much, he has great voice.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (fades out) _

When he finished, he made his way back to the seat beside Amu but was blocked by Yuki. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. With a voice like that, you should sing another song!" Yuki then pushed Ikuto back to the center. Ikuto was about to protest when Amu used her hands to urged him to sing again. He heavily sighed and went back to the center then told the band his next song. He then sang The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Disconnected.

Ikuto went back to his seat. "Thank you. My turn." Amu said then give him a peck on the cheek. "WOOO! Go Hinamori!" yelled Kukai. "Thank you for the warm welcome, Kukai. ... This is for all of you." Amu then began singing Marie Digby's Say It Again with Karin doing the back up.

"Wooh! Go, Hinamori/Amu!" her friends cheered. Yuki then coughed to get everyone's attention then put his arm around Amu's shoulders. Giving her a friendly squeeze, "Well, what would be your next song, Amu-chan?" Amu blushed at this but refrained from getting out of Yuki's reach and gave Ikuto a reassuring smile. "I want to hear a rock song, Amu-chan!" cried Karin. Amu nodded then placed a hand near her mouth and whispered in Yuki's ear. "Gotcha." Yuki said then informed his bandmates. With a nod, they began playing Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_What you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

By the time they reached the chorus, everyone were all standing and having a good time.

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Amu then grabbed the mike and walk towards Ikuto. She then tugs his shirt to make him stand and pulled him close.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

* * *

As the contest drew close, they have their practices on a regular basis. Since Nagi, Kukai and Ikuto are seniors, they enrolled in a cram school but they make sure to go to the rehearsals after they're done. Amu and Ikuto rarely went out on the date. In fact, they barely see each other before the rehearsals especially since Amu rarely goes to school.

"Ahh..." Amu groans as she stretches. The sunlight beams heatedly on her face, forcing the pinkette to rise. She then walked towards the balcony door and opens the curtains wide. Sure enough, she found what she was looking for. Behind the glass door, a simple scribbled note was sticked on it with a little help of adhesive tape. She smiled as she opened the door and retrieve it.

_Rise and shine, strawberry._

_See you after cram school._

_I love you._

_~Ikuto._

Ever since Amu was excused from school, Ikuto always remembers to leave a letter or simply a note. _'Old habbits die hard.'_ he said so himself after the incident on (supposedly) Amu's last letter before she goes to the States. He always sticks a note in the glass door or if he is in a hurry, he would drop it in the Hinamori's mailbox where he would also retrieve Amu's replies.

At practice...

"That was good guys! Nice work. Let's rest for five minutes." Yuki said. Ikuto then went in and walked straight towards Amu. "Yo." "Ikuto. Did you rush here from school again?" Amu asked as she crossed her arms. "Nope." She raised one of her brows. "I'm telling the truth. Look_. *showing the bag pack he's wearing*_ I went by your house and chat a little with your mom. _*sighs*_ Anyways, _*slips the bag pack and began rummaging through it*_ Here." He gave her the medicine and bottled water. "You forgot to pack one with you again. Good thing your mother remembered." Ikuto said as he grabbed a face towel and wipe her face and her back. "Thanks." Amu whispered. "No problem. Just take care of yourself." "Hai. Hai. Neko-nurse."

Oblivious to the two lovebirds, the band members were talking about them. "Ne, ne, Utau, Rima." Karin called. Utau and Rima hurriedly went towards them. "What? Is something the matter?" "Not really. _*nodded towards Ikuto and Amu*_ Well, it's not that we're against in sweet displays of affection but don't you think Ikuto and Amu are in a different kind of level?" Kyouta said while he used his thumb in pointing at them. "Yeah. They're so sweet that I think they won't last if they can see each other. I wouldn't be surprised if ants began crawling in here." "I also find it disturbing. What's with the bag pack? Is he a private nurse or something?" Reino and Karin said. "Well, to put it simply, they're spending time with each other as much as they can." Utau replied. "What? What do you mean by that?" "Amu's will is strong but her body isn't. We've been friends since elementary school. She's been weak as long as we can remember but we never thought that it was this serious. Though it doesn't look like it, she's suffering from a heart disease." Rima said barely audible. "A heart disease? But it's still curable right?" Utau and Rima shook their heads. "The only thing that can save her is a heart transplant." "Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you telling us, she's dying?" Yuki immediately interjected. "Though we really like to tell you no but yes, she's dying. And the doctor said that she only has few months." "But don't let that bother you. Keep acting like you don't know anything. Amu wouldn't like it if you start worrying about her. All we can do now is give to her strength and hope for the best." Rima added. "Does Nagi and Kukai know this too?" They nodded. "So that explains the song lyrics."

**-Time Skip!-**

Day of the Contest

Backstage.

Fidgetting while she plays with her hands, Amu and her friends are engaged in a nervous chatter. "It's almost our turn." Karin said. "Amu, how are you holding up?" Yuki asked. "I never been this nervous in my entire life. _*exhales heavily*"_ "You're gonna do great. Don't worry about it too much okay? Just let the music flow through you." "I'll try my best." "Good." Yuki then give her a gentle squeeze.

"It's finally our turn." They quietly went to the stage and position themselves. After the host introduce them, they began to play. (A/N: Play Avril Lavigne's Anything but Ordinary for better effects.)

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life!_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defences_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see _

_that this world is this beautiful _

_accident turbulent suculent _

_I'm feeling permanent_

_No way I won't taste it _

_Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh my self to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

* * *

After all the performances and the winners are called, Amu and her friends came third. "Man, I really expected that will be the grand champions!" "Well, we can't do anything about it. At least we won third place." the band members talk among themselves. "So, what are we going to do with the price money?" Utau asked. "Why don't we use it for a trip to the beach?" suggested Kukai. "That's not a bad idea dude!" Kyouta agreed. "Well, what do you think Amu?" asked Rima. "It's okay with me but I think we should ask the SENIORS. They have cram school and everything. When will you be free?"

More chatter.

A certain lady in a business suit approached the group and tapped Amu's shoulder. "You are Hinamori Amu, right?" "Yes." "I'm Yumeka Ichikawa from the Amulet Records. _*giving Amu a handshake*_ I'm representing Wataru Tsukuba. We are very impressed by your performance and we would like to enhance it more. Here's my calling card. Congratulations for winning. And hopefully, we would hear from you soon."

"Wow. Wataru Tsukuba from the Amulet Record. _*whistles*_ That's a big catch." Reino commented. "I still can't believe that happened. I am not dreaming, am I?" Amu said as she flips the card over and over.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Finally! Another chapter done! Again, sorry for the very late update. I already wrote the next chapter and I'm going to post it soon. I just need to proofread it. **

**Once again, thanks for reading and reviews are GREATLY appreciated…. ^_^**


	10. Surprise

**A/N: Hello again minna! This is the second to the last chapter of my fanfic. The last chapter was not really my favorite so I guess you guys thought the same since I didn't have any, even a single review about it. huhuhu**

**Anyways, I intended to post this last Friday but my mother begged me to come with her to the hospital as my father goes through a check up. The doctor advised us to admit my father in the hospital and so we did. My mom and I take shifts in taking care of my father. Hopefully, he can get out of the hospital today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!**

**

* * *

*flash back***

Few days before the contest.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Utau, it's Ikuto. I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue but I need a favor."

"Hmm? Can it wait after the contest?"

"... Actually, I was planning to do it after the contest but I have to inform you first."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"The truth is..."

***End of flash back***

* * *

After checking her planner for the 3rd time, Utau snatched her phone and dialed Amu's number. "Amu, it's Utau. Are you free tomorrow? It's been a while since I've gone shopping. My clothes are SO out of season. Would you be willing to accompany me?"

_'Sure. I also like to buy some clothes too.'_

"Great! Meet me at 10 am near the fountain inside the NP Mall. Ah! Before I forget, no boys allowed. It's girl bonding time, Amu. We're gonna get our hair and nails done!"

_'Is Rima coming too?'_

"Yep. Well, see you tomorrow! Bye."

_'Bye.'_

After calling Amu, Utau quickly called Rima. "Rima. The plan will commenced tomorrow. Yes. Are all the preparations complete? Good. Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye." She then called Ikuto and told him the news. After hanging up, Utau heavily sighed then said, "Well, Ikuto, I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

NP Mall

Amu pulled the sleeves of her blouse and looked at the time. She looked right and left but there's no sign of her friends. "AMU!" cried her friends. "What took you guys so long?" "Sor-rry. I ride w-ith Rima but the ca-r suddenly broke down. We run our way to get he-re." explained Utau as she and Rima tried to catch their breaths. "I'm sorry but you should have called me. You two should better sit down first. You looked like you're going to pass out any second.

After catching their breaths, "So, where should we go first?" "Ah! I almost forgot! My mother gave me this. It would be waste if we're not going to use it. It expires the day after tomorrow." Rima showed a discount coupon. "Whoa! It's almost marks off half the price! Amazing. This brand so expensive! How did your mother got a hold of this?" Utau exclaimed. "My mother is a frequent shopper of theirs." "But doesn't that store only sell formal dresses? Besides, even if we have that discount coupon, it's still be going to be very expensive." Amu stated. "Ah! I know! Since your _*points at Amu*_ birthday is closest, why don't we buy you a dress. Consider it as a VERY advance birthday gift!" Rima suggested. "Yeah! Let's do that! I'll be willing to split the cost with you Rima." Utau agreed then helped Rima drag Amu towards the said boutique. "Guys! My birthday is not that close! And... And I don't need a dress." _'Yeah right.'_ Both her friends thought.

* * *

Inside the store

"Guys, I really don't NEED a dress. You don't have to do this." Amu begged. "But we LIKE to. Besides, it's not everyday we have a chance like this." Utau replied. "B-" "No buts, Amu. If you're having a problem with the money, don't worry. Utau and I will be the ones paying for it. It's your birthday gift after all."

"Here. Try this on." Utau said as she gave Amu a dress which is in her arms' reach not bothering to look at it and shoved the pinkette into one of the fitting rooms. "Try this next." said Rima as she toss another dress into the fitting room.

"Hmmm... Guys? I think this dress doesn't suit. And I don't like it. It's so... uhmm... showy." "Come on out and let us see."

Amu hesitantly opened the door and was greeted by her stunned friends. "I-it has a nice c-cloth." Utau lamely said as she and Rima blushed. Amu is wearing a sexy halter topped red dress with spaghetti straps. It hangs low in her chest exposing much skin much to Amu's distaste. It has a long slit in the right and it leaves her back bare. "Thanks for the lame excuse, Utau." Amu then closed the door and tried the next dress.

While Amu was busy trying on the next one, Rima silently went to the clerk and whispered something to her. The clerk nodded then walked away. When the clerk returned, she was carrying a box. Once Rima retrieved it, she quickly dashed towards where Amu is at and toss the dress through the door. "Amu! Try that one! I absolutely think that suits you." "Hai. Hai. I'm still trying the second dress."

For the second time, Amu opened the door and showed the dress. "So what do you think?" Wearing a green and black cocktail dress, Amu looked delicately pretty. It wonderfully shows her nice figure but still look decent. "Hmm... It's nice but it's not what we're looking for." "Try the last one while we search for another."

Inside the fitting room

_'That one was not so bad. Well at least it's decent.'_ Amu then saw the last dress her friends gave her. _'This dress reminds of Ikuto. *giggles* It's blue just like his hair.' _Amu spread it in front of her and was geniunely amazed. The dress has a very elegant cut but it was easily complimented by the tattered edges of the skirt giving it a unique punk look. It was tube top and its skirt is shorter in the front. She loved its intricate details and she absolutely loved how the dress is made up in different hues of blue. She quickly tried it on and was astounded. It hugs her figure just right; emphasizing her luscious curves. _'It shows some skin but not too much. I like it.' _

Appreciating the dress as she twirls around, her friends called out to her to show them the dress."Oh my GOD! Amu you look great!" "This is totally perfect!" Her friends squealed; making some of the other shoppers look in their direction. "Guys, please stop shouting like that." "But we can help it. This is totally it!" "Okay, take that off and we'll pay for it."

_'Ikuto's choice is really great. The dress suits her perfectly.' 'The dress is so expensive and Ikuto simply bought it like it was nothing. Geez. How rich can he be?' _Her friends thought as they pretended to purchase the dress.

"Where to next, guys?" Amu asked as they exited the boutique. "Where else?" "Huh? I don't get what you mean." "Now that you have the perfect dress, we have to search for the perfect..." Utau said as she dragged the last part of the sentence. "SHOES!" Utau and Rima said together. "Guys, you don't have to do that. This dress is pretty much enough." "Tsk tsk tsk. No objections, Amu. Now come on."

After they found the shoes that match the dress and more shopping, they all went to the salon and got their nails and hair done. "This is the life. Shopping then shopping, then getting our hair and nails done. How I miss this." Utau said and her friends agreed.

Later at Rima's house

"Phew that was an exhausting day but I'm glad we did it." Amu said as she flopped on Rima's bed. "And it isn't over yet." Her friends said as they smirked showing a set of brushes and a make up kit. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Utau and Rima made Amu put on the blue dress and her silver sandals then forced her to sit on the chair in front of the mirror. They quickly throw a blanket on Amu's dress to prevent from ruining it and began working on her make up.

Satisfied with their work, they pulled the blanket off her then guided her in the 3 way mirror in the corner. "WOW." was all Amu can say as she saw her reflection.

"Something's missing. Hmmm... I got it. Wait for a while." Rima said as she dashed out of the room. She came a little later and show them a clutch. She secretly stuffed it with Amu's wallet and phone while Utau is busy distracting Amu as she put some accessories on her. Rima then gave the clutch to Amu. "Perfect." "Then all we need to do is snap some pictures!"

After their impromtu photoshoot, Amu clasped the clutch then felt something in it. She quickly opened it and saw her belongings. She crossed her arms then hissed, "Okay girls. Spill." "Spill what Amu?" Rima asked innocently. "What are you trying to do?" Amu asked as she showed the clutch's insides. _'Busted._' "A-" they were about to explain when a car's horn interrupted them. _'Phew! Save by the bell.'_ "What was that?" asked Amu as she made her way to the window. "Your ride has arrived, Princess Amu." Utau said as she mocked a bow. "What the hell? What do you mean? Utau. Rima. Explain yourselves." Instead of answering, Utau and Rima guided her to the car.

Now in front of the car, "I'm not moving away from this step until you tell me what's going on." Amu hissed. "Your prince is waiting. He'll explain everything to you." "The things we did today is all for this. Now go." Knowing that she lost the battle, Amu obediently went inside the limo and enjoyed the ride. _'It's not everyday I got to ride in an expensive limo.'_

The car halted to a stop and the butler opened the door and let her out. "Wow." Amu was mesmerized by the scene she is seeing. She found herself in a beautiful garden. The butler gave her a note and politely excused himself then drove away.

_'Follow the lights.'_

The note simply said. Amu smiled at this and happily followed the lights. She looked up and admires the beautiful night sky filled with stars. And then she heard it. A beautiful sound came somewhere in the garden. _'Ikuto.' _She hurriedly followed the route and saw a gazebo with a man dressed in a tuxedo playing a violin.

Watching Ikuto's serene expression as he played his violin, Amu stopped at her tracks and closes her eyes to listen to the piece. Ikuto noticed her but continued playing. He finished his piece then walked towards Amu. "Do you like it?" Shakes her head. "I love it. _*puts her hand on his face*_ I always do. You never ceased to impress me with your compositions Ikuto." "Do you want know what is the title of that piece?" Amu nodded. "Future." Ikuto answered then offered his hand to her. She was about to accept it when she remembered today's events. She quickly pulled back her hand then said, "What are we doing here Ikuto? What's all this about?" "I will entertain all your questions later, Amu-koi. But for now, we shall eat."

He then led her in the gazebo where a romantic candle light dinner for two awaits them. Throughout the meal, Amu kept asking Ikuto about today but he always dodges them and changes the topic.

"Now that we're done eating can you tell what is this all about?" "Not quite." Ikuto chuckles while Amu pouts. He led her outside the gazebo to a wide area. "This place is famous for its serene atmosphere and breath taking night sky." "I can see why." Amu replied as she shivers. He noticed it and immediately took off his coat then covered Amu's bare shoulders. "Thanks." she murmured. "No worries." He then hugged her from the back and squeezed her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nope. Just let me stay like this for a while."

"Look! A shooting star. Hurry make a wish." Ikuto cried. Amu closed her eyes and makes a wish while Ikuto got something from his pocket and clasped it in his hand. He leaned over her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What did you wish for?"

"That's a secret. If I tell you, it won't come true." she answered.

"Hmm... Is that so? But I want to tell you my wish. Before that, I want to show you something. Look. _*pointing at the sky*_ Look at the brightest star. Did you see it? _*she nodded* _I would catch it for you." Ikuto swing his arm fast like he was snatching something and brought his hand back down.

"Haha. Who are you trying to fool? You couldn't snatch a st-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as he produce a shining ring in his hand and brought it closer to her face.

"I told you I would catch the brightest star. In fact I have the two brightest stars with me now. This is second one. _*indicates the ring*_" He turns her around so they were facing each other. "And here's the first."

"My wish depends on your answer, strawberry. … Hinamori Amu, would you marry me?"

"Ikuto..." Amu whimpered as her tears began to fall. Ikuto brushed away her tears with his thumb then settled his free hand on her face.

"I love you, Amu. You mean everything to me. I want to have you here with me and in the future."

"Please... Please don't do this. _*sniff*_ I love you. I love you too much that it hurts me. _*sniffs*_ I don't you to suffer by giving you false hopes. _*sniffs*_ I really like to be with you too, Ikuto _*sniffs*_ but you know why I can't do that. I… I want you to be happy even if I'm not part of it. Please. _*sniffs*_" He pulled her into an embrace and squeezed her gently.

"You know I would have dragged you and marry you in some far away place if I could. Since you're still not in the legal age for marriage, I asked your friends to set up things for this proposal instead. I love you, Amu. More than you'll ever know. I'm willing to wait for you. So? _*pushed Amu a little to force her to look at him*_ Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"B-Bu-" He pushed his index finger to her lips to silence her.

"I WILL wait for you. So, what do you say?"

Not trusting her voice and so caught up with her emotions, Amu nodded. Ikuto slipped the ring into her finger and enveloped her to a fierce hug. "Now my wish is granted."

The ride home was peaceful as the two love birds snuggled and cuddled in the backseat. "You don't like it?" Ikuto asked as he saw Amu inspect the ring. "_*shakes head* _Of course I like it. I'm just wondering much it costs." _'I better not asked about it. Knowing him, this ring costs a fortune.' _Amu thought as he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about the cost of the ring, Amu-koi. It's my mother's engagement ring. So, I spent nothing, not a dime."

"But that doesn't mean that this is NOT worth something. How did you even tricked your mom to give this to you?" Ikuto feigned hurt and pouted.

"Ah, Amu-koi. You hurt my feelings. Is that how low you think of me?"

"I-it's not like that! _*blushes furiously*_ So, t-tell me. How did you get hold of it?" He hmmed and pulled her to his in his lap.

"Before I tell you, give me a kiss. _*Amu shrugged*_ You don't want to?"

"Hmph! Okay. _*chuu~*_ Happy now?" He nodded.

"Well, I don't really have to do anything out of the necessary to acquire the ring. All I did was to talk with my mom. I told her my plans and she suggested the engagement ring. That ring is our family's heirloom. It once belongs to my great grandmother. Though it's still a little early, my mom gave it to me. That ring will become mine eventually. _*tousled her hair*_ Don't be such a worrywart. Me and my mom went together and talk to your parents. We talked it over and your parents gave me their consent. Your papa shed a lot of tears though. _*chuckles*_"

For their engagement present, their parents gave them tickets for one of Ikuto and Amu's favorite bands. Meanwhile, their friends gave them a little surprise party.

* * *

Day of the concert

"I can't believe we're really going to Paramore's concert! I'm so excited. Do I look okay?" Amu asked as she twirled around in front of Ikuto. She is wearing a white tank top with a pair black capris and pink sneakers. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail with her X clips.

"You look great. Here. _*tosses a jacket*_ Bring it, just in case. It's a long way to the stadium. I don't want you to get cold."

"Okay. What's with the bag?" Ikuto is wearing a navy blue tee with a pair of tattered jeans and sneakers.

"This bag is my weapon. I have your medicine here as well as bottled water and a hand towel. Better be safe than sorry. Come on. I already called a taxi service. It maybe here soon."

**

* * *

~After the concert; in the taxi~**

"Here." Ikuto handed Amu her medicine as well as the water bottle. He then began rubbing her back.

"Etou... Excuse me sir. Is so something the matter? Do you want to go to the hospital instead?" asked the concerned driver.

"No, thank you for the offer though. I'm okay. Just a little overwhelmed." Amu replied in a weak voice.

"Are you sure? I know first aid. I used to be a life guard. Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Thanks for the concern but she's okay. This happens once in a while." Ikuto replied as he helped Amu put on her jacket and kept her close.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Forgive me if I seem to be overboarding you with questions."

"No. It's okay. I greatly appreciate it. I am just so happy after watching the concert and my heart is beating a little fast. ... My heart's not in a good condition."

"Your heart? Heart conditions are very tricky. You better take care of yourself more, young lady."

"That's what I always tell her. Such a hard headed girl." Ikuto provided while he squeezed her bit more.

Screech!

The taxi made a rough stop as a fast moving car passes through them. "Geez. Sorry about that. In this time of night in this area, many drunken teenagers drive through here. Hmph! Teenagers nowadays are so reckless. Why did their parents even give them a car? A-"

CRASH!

* * *

**A/N: the end! just kidding you guys. It's not finished YET. The final chapter will be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	11. Kazue

A/N: This is the FINAL chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and its characters!

* * *

5 years later

On a hill, under a tree, lies a grave stone.

Panting and patting her forehead as sweat forms on it, the soon to be mother made her way to the grave. After catching her breath and her voice was steady, "Hello there."

" ... It's been five years since I lost you. Look! I made you a letter. Want to hear it? ... Nah. I'll just burn it. I think I won't be able to finish it anyways if I try to read it." She continued as she wipes the tears that began forming in her eyes.

"So~ What do you think? _*shows her huge baby bump*_ I'm so big, aren't I? I feel so ... so BLOATED! I'm due in 2 months. Can you believe that? And it's going to be a boy." She said as she rubs her belly.

"Amu!" cried a man carrying a bundle of flowers and incense.

"I told you to wait for me. You're pregnant for God sake."

"I just wanted to be the first one here. I rarely get to beat you at anything these days. You should sometimes let me win. Be good to your pregnant wife."

"That's not the point. Don't you know that you can be mobbed here? We shouldn't let our guards down. Just because you're a famous singer taking a break doesn't mean your fans won't mob you." He said as he placed the flowers in the grave and arranged the incense.

"Well, I don't see any fans here."

"You shouldn't be careless. You're standing next to one right now." the man said and hugged her from the back.

"The first time I heard you sing, I was mesmerized. Now you're my wife, I was even more mesmerized. _*pokes her belly*_ You have a cute baby bump here, too. My family is getting bigger." She rested her head against his chest and look up the sky.

"We should hurry up here. It's getting dark soon. We still have to visit Hama-san's grave."

"Oki-dokey. I have the lighter. Do you want to burn the letter or I should?"

"You better do it. It's really hard when I try to bend."

While the incense and the letter burn, the couple silently prayed.

"I miss you, baby. Too bad I didn't get to see you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kazue is happy wherever he or she is now." giving his wife a gentle squeeze.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" called Jin-san, Amu's manager.

"Oh hello, Jin."

"We better get going. The clouds are getting darker and I think it's going to rain heavily."

"Okay. We better hurry then." The couple went down as fast as they can; being careful as they went down the hill. The manager stayed and stood in front of the grave.

**Kazue Tsukiyomi**

"So you're their child. They always talk about you. Your parents love you. ... Kazue. That's a nice name. It has a nice ring to it too. A blessing. It's a great name for a girl or a boy. Your parents thought a lot about it, didn't they? They told me you weren't old enough to know your gender. Boy or girl, you must be very pretty."

"You must be very proud. You got a famous singer and violinist as your parents. Ikuto-san must really be something. He got your mother pregnant on their first time. I would really have love meeting you. _*chuckles*_ You probably get your mother's eyes and hard headedness or your father's blue hair and amazing talent with the violin. Either way, you're going to be just as adorable. Well, you're going to have a baby brother soon. _*checks her watch*_ We better get going. We're going to Hama-san's grave. He was the driver which takes your parents home during the accident. Thanks to him, your mother is alive. Watch over your family, kiddo." After talking to the grave, Jin-san went down the hill and silently drove away.

* * *

The end... So? What do you think? I'm SO sorry for not posting earlier. I'm pretty desperate in finding a job right now and I wasn't really happy with this chapter's length so I kept on revising. I'll really miss reading your reviews and great encouragements.

Well, this is really the end. Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reading and to ALL your support!

And as usual and for the last time, reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^


End file.
